Nobody's Perfect
by Lhiannon Sidhe
Summary: Draco Malfoy's illusion about hitting the genetic jackpot for appearances is shattered when a zit appears on the scene, followed closely by Ginny Weasely.


Disclaimer: I own nothing; I just manipulate and play. Muahahaha.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A piercing scream echoed through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was filled with horror, loathing, disgust, outrage, disbelief, and humiliation. It made the portraits frown, the ghosts cringe, the potion bottles explode, and the mirrors crack.  
  
Draco Malfoy had a pimple.  
  
Well, actually, he had a small pink dot on the tip of his aristocratic nose, but his determined efforts to scrub the thing off resulted in it swelling to the point where it was a nice Gryffindor scarlet and demanded the attention of anyone who looked at Draco's nose. No one had the guts to look him in the eye, except perhaps Potter and his little friends. Everyone looked at Draco's nose. Draco knew this, and usually it gave him a pleasant tingle of self-satisfaction.  
  
But not today.  
  
After the initial shriek, Draco resigned himself to his fate. He had never bothered to learn a spell to get rid of pimples.Malfoys did not HAVE facial imperfections. So Draco did what he had to do and sashayed down to breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. The two morons had looked with slight bewilderment at the Band-Aid on Draco's nose, but the earlier bellow erupting from their leader's mouth had alerted them that this was a sensitive subject and one not to be dwelled upon. And so, showing remarkable astuteness in keeping their mouths shut, Malfoy's minions followed docilely.  
  
As they entered the dining hall, the whispers began. On an ordinary day, Draco would have believed them to be whispers of female appreciation for his looks, but today he knew better. The Slytherins all pretended not to notice the bandage on Draco's nose and Draco pretended not to notice the stares that were darted at him from around the hall. Even pretended ignorance was bliss.  
  
As he was leaving for class, however, Potter, Weasley, and Granger chose that moment to follow and corner him. The Weasel had this soppy look of delight on his face that irritated Malfoy no end. Potter looked like it was his BIRTHDAY for heaven's sake. And that mud blood Granger stood there with a little half smile on her face, like she couldn't decide whether or not to approve of the mockery that was inevitable.  
  
"You know how zits form, Malfoy?" Weasley asked conversationally. Draco clenched his fists; torn between a desire to wring the redhead's neck and a grudging curiosity.  
  
"You get dirt and slime and gunk stuck in your pores."  
  
Well, that was enough of that. Draco most certainly did not have dirt, slime, or gunk. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Weasley." He sneered. "Constantly wallowing in filth must make it all you think about." Malfoy's eyes darted to Granger and his eyebrows lifted pointedly.  
  
Ron stood quivering with rage, trying desperately to think of a comeback. Granger was no longer smiling and opened her mouth to say something. Potter had an idiotic frown plastered on his face. Then Weasely darted a hand out and ripped the Band-Aid off Draco's nose, revealing the zit in all its glory.  
  
Except it wasn't RON Weasley who did the revealing.  
  
It was the twerp's little sister. Gidget, or something. If he hadn't been so furious with her, Draco would have wondered how she could have even reached his nose, seeing as how she was pixie-like in appearance AND height. "YOU!" Draco spluttered, unable to articulate anything more then that one word. "YOU!"  
  
Gidget (what WAS her name?) looked extraordinarily pleased with herself. "ME." She replied helpfully. Draco was seeing so much red that he almost missed seeing the look the little shrimp gave Potter, like she was looking to see if he had noticed. Which of course, he had. All of Hogwarts had noticed. And all of Hogwarts was gaping at the smallest Weasel with varying degrees of respect, delight, and amazement.  
  
Malfoy knew he had lost. He knew it even as he stood there shaking with fury. How dare she humiliate him in front of the entire school?! Oh, she would pay. Revenge was a Malfoy specialty. But Draco knew how to bide his time and for the moment he was content to wrench the bandage out of the little pipsqueak's hand and vigorously try to plant it back on his nose. As he walked away with what he hoped was regained dignity, the applause from the hall grated on his nerves.  
  
Yes, the little Weasel would pay. 


End file.
